


I'm In Heaven

by Gabby



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Basically our couple being cute and honest with each other, F/M, First Kiss, Hiatus fic, Light Angst, Mindless Fluff, Pining, Short & Sweet, featherlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabby/pseuds/Gabby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the time Jake learns he should really know better than to sneak around to spy on the object of his affection when he's not supposed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Guys! I really need to stop this!! I'm tired. My brain is close to shutting down but, I keep having these ideas for this particular OTP. I can't stop. Like, at all. Help me?
> 
> Also, the title of the story is taken from the song Heaven by Depeche Mode.

  _One more time._ He thinks to himself as he rounds the corner, having made sure no one was tailing him - Ianucci or FBI, otherwise - and makes his way towards Shaw's, still looking this way and that, his hoodie pulled over his head to remain incognito. _Just one more time and I'll just go on with this whole undercover thing and I'll wait to see her again if I come home alive._

He moves quickly, ducking out a few corners before finding himself at the vintage point he'd been using for the past few months.

He could see them all. It's Friday so, the whole crew is there. The entire 99. Which he should know well.

He should know that well because he's been keeping tabs on them. On his friends.

Boyle, Rosa, Gina - which, you know, makes him feel like the worst because as far as she knows, he's just been fired for causing trouble and then disappeared off the face of the earth and he really wants to tell the woman who's been the closest thing to a sister ever since he was a kid that that's not the case but, no go. He's not allowed.

Then again, he's not allowed to do this either.

But, not Holt, though. The man's been on the force for like, a hundred years and (of course, with his great luck) would probably catch him in this whole cloak-and-dagger act he's been pulling for the last three months straight.

He'd only done it once and that had been just to check if his Captain and Kev were doing okay.

But, if there's one person he catches himself looking for (wanting more than anything to see) it's one obvious choice.

Amy.

OK. So, he can see that tailing the woman he has feelings for god knows how many times a week is not necessarily as cut-and-dry as making sure his friend and partner is as safe as the other people he cares about.

_It's less safety for purposes. More hey-I'm-your-stalker purposes._

At least that's what his mind keeps telling him to mock his need to see the woman he'd spilled his heart to just before going on this dank, FBI-sanctioned undercover op.

He peers into the glass window of the bar, watching all his friend. His team. His _people_.

He can see mostly everyone in orbit with each other, though from his covert intel, he'd been seeing a weird level of awkward between Gina, Boyle, and Rosa and he couldn't tell you why.

And the only person who isn't partaking in any bar games or laughter is Amy. Who, like most other times he's seen her here with the gang, is off the side by herself.

It'd been a slow progression, he realizes. Because little by little he's seen her kinda... drift off a bit. Especially over the last two months where he has been observing her more forlorn and sad than he's ever witnessed from her.

He wonders if it has anything to do with him. Or that once lucky son of a bitch who shall remain nameless that she had been dating.

Yeah, had been. He's not stupid. He may be fired (technically) but, he's still a damn detective (technically). And also, he knows her and knows her behavior doesn't go together with someone who's in a happy relationship with a perfectly nice guy.

He also wonders if that's another thing to do with him - listen, you can stop rolling your eyes, he's not self-absorbed, it's just suspect that some three weeks pass after he's left her with that awfully timed confession and now, he sees her looking like somebody's shot her cat so, forgive him for being curious - and that he's ruined a good thing for her because he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

Look, he's not all sorry he had said anything, he's only sorry of the timing. Even though when he had told her in that parking lot not too long ago. To tell her that right before leaving for his assignment had felt right at the time. He can see now that leaving her right after with those words hanging over her head for six months had probably not been the wisest choice.

She still looks the same, is all he can think right now. Sorta glum, sitting there in her work clothes of typical Santiago pantsuit. Her jacket off the muted red blouse she's sporting. Swirling her straw in what he notes to be dark-colored drink - a Manhattan probably, when she's in a funk, she likes those - and half-heartedly chatting it up with Rosa, who he has observed has become more of a friend to her since his absence.

Which is good. He doesn't want her to be alone.

He has no idea how ling he stands there. Watching her. Watching Rosa leave her. Watching her play with her drink some more.

He has no idea how long he stands there until he's not anymore - because almost as if she can sense him at the window... she lifts her head and looks _straight at him_.

"Shit." He hears himself utter before ducking out of the way, out of sight.

_Fuck. Fucking fuck. Fuckkity fuck._

He's been caught.

And by the last person he ever wanted to catch him.

He moves faster than he had ever thought possible. Ducking into the same alleyway he'd come out of.

He can do this. He's gonna be fine. She'll maybe think it wasn't him. Or maybe-

"Jake?"

He freezes. He can feel her there. Feel her behind him. Hear the sound of her sensible shoes clacking near him. Her voice sounding confused. Expectant. Kind of hopeful.

And it's that hint of hope that causes him to pull down the cowl of his hoodie and turn around.

She's standing at the entrance of the alley, her jacket on and her eyes wide as she stares at him and he wonders if she assumes she is actually seeing things and how often does she think about him to the point where she imagine such a thing.

"Jake." This time when she utters his name, it's with a clarity and an odd quality, moisture gathering in those big, doe-eyes.

Then they flash and she's coming at him. Stamping really. And he braces himself for an impact of some kind.

He's not disappointed. Because the minute she gets within a foot of him, she slaps him.

 _Slaps the shit out of him_. Like, she's gonna feel his face on the palm of her hand for days kinda slap.

And it shocks him so much that his head reels to the side a lot harder than it would've had he been prepared for this and when he pops back up, she's already coming at him again and he has no time to recover because she does something else he hadn't been expecting - she kisses him.

And like the goddamn slap, she really _gives_ it to him. Grabbing a hold of his jaw with both hands and colliding herself almost violently with his face and even if someone were to ask him and he would deny it, he kind of... flails a bit. His arms flapping in the air along side their bodies as she takes his mouth with a borderline harsh, damn near brutal authority and he is so taken aback that he acts like a dying fish on land and it's like, she either doesn't notice or doesn't really care if she does, still going strong at him and after a few seconds of it sinking in that it is Amy freakin' Santiago kissing the life out of him and this is, in fact, not a dream, he focuses on the matter at hand and sinks into her with a helpless moan, his once flacking limbs settling. His feet pointed forward. His arms wrapping around her waist. Hands pushing up to haul her towards his lips properly.

And from then on, all he can concentrate on is her. His whole world... is _her_. And even though it had started off in the oddest of ways, he couldn't have hoped for a better first kiss with this woman. All hands, touch, and passion.

He only pulls away for a short time to walk them backwards into the nearest wall and he can't seem a more a more addictive feeling than having Amy shiver and tremble as he takes her face in his hands, palms swallowing her when he leans forward, softer than she had done him and savoring the look of adorable disbelief in those expressive eyes of hers before making them slide closed as he initiates things for the second go-round.

She tastes good. Like something sweet and tangy that shoots _straight_ to his bloodstream. Like cinnamon. Which he's never liked more until now. Her tongue doing a sort of magic inside his mouth that causes his entire body to tighten up. Emitting soft little sounds that mingle like the best of music with his rough ones. Their hands always moving. Traveling. Her tiny fingers trailing nails up and down his biceps to which he responds by tugging her closer to align their hips better, his hard edges melding with her soft roundness.

And that's all it ends up being really. They're just there with each other. In the mindset to go further but, not really thinking to do so. Only enjoying the feel of each other in the safety of a kiss - no matter _how_ passionate - and nothing more. Even though, if he'd been a real dick and gone for more, he has a feeling she would have been up for it.

But, he isn't and he doesn't because he likes to think that he knows better and sharing this with her is hard enough but, if they end up-

He's not going to be able to leave. She's already giving him a lot more than he'd ever hoped for and he still has three more months of undercover work to complete and well, this is enough. For now.

A smashing of a bottle type sound in the distance is what interrupts them and he's always thought in moments like this that when two people spring apart, it's because one party wants to more than the other and he almost braces himself for that.

That's not what happens here.

The most remarkable thing does, though.

Amy tightens her hold on him and burrows herself into his leather jacket, relaxing against him and taking a big, deep inhale, murmuring loud enough for him to hear. "I swear, if this is another dream and I have to wake up for work in a second. I will _shoot_ my alarm clock." 

The laugh he lets out is a high, startled noise and it's the most he's laughed in a long while and he could really thank her for that but, instead what comes out of his mouth is. "This wasn't a dream. Believe me." He says with gaiety dripping from his tone.

She looks up from his chest, eyes sparkling. "Oh? And how would you know?"

He grins at her flirtatiously. Enjoying her equally playful tone. Glad he's the one causing it. "Because..." He leans closer to her lips as if for another kiss, taking pleasure of the hitch in her breath as he murmurs, low and throaty. "... If that were true then, we'd miraculously be in a bedroom right now where your stuffy little work outfit wouldn't stand a chance and we wouldn't leave for days and I could show you  _exactly_ what else I can do with my mouth..." He trails off with a husky hum, adding along the line of her throat as he runs his nose up her fragrant skin that smells like a garden of wild flowers. "... And then my-"

"Stop." She gasps, digging her fingers into the sleeve of his jacket and he pulls himself from her skin, still grinning at her. Taking in her more than flustered appearance.

"If that's what you want." He teases, leaning down to give her a quick kiss. Stupidly overjoyed that he actually can now.

She's gazing at him softly, more seriously, when he pulls away and for once, he allows her to see him, _romantic-stylez_ and all. "I really missed you."

He can't help but smile again. "I know. I could tell-"

"Jake." She reprimands, flushing, and he can tell, fighting smile though she tampers it down well. "You know what I mean."

He gets it. Becomes serious. "Yeah. I really missed you, too." He swamps her closer in his embrace. His hands tucked into her waist. Hers on the planes of his chest. "A lot, actually."

"So much so that you broke the rules and came to see me?"

He peers into her beautiful, bemused face. "Maybe?"

"Jake..."

"I know." He says with a sigh. "I know you don't want me screwing up the op-"

"Jake." She interrupts softly, an affectionate smile on her face that causes his heart to skip a double beat. "I was gonna say I couldn't be happier that you broke the rules. Especially tonight."

She leans up to kiss him again. Gently. And so sweetly that the hand on her hip clenches slightly. His breath harsh and ragged when she pulls away.

"I have to leave." He whispers regretfully. Really not wanting his words to be true.

"I know." She lays another kiss on his lips. Patting his chest. Sliding her hands up his shoulders. "Come back, though." She murmurs meaningfully. "Come back to me. Safely." She adds firmly. "Don't do anything stupid, okay?"

He grins ruefully. "You know me."

"I do. That's why I'm worried."

He chuckles lightly, giving her a last kiss before reluctantly moving from her completely. Backing away slowly. "One more thing?"

She nods for him to go on.

"What was the slap about?"

She shrugs shamelessly. "To get it out of the way."

He thinks about it a minute before he shrugs, too. "I guess that makes sense."

They stare at each other for a long moment. Energy shifting between them.

"I guess this is goodbye for now?" She asks, her expression growing wistful.

"Yeah." He says, keeping his own feelings at bay. "See you soon, Santiago."

She smiled, widely and fondly. "If you do anything stupid, I _will_ slap you again, Peralta."

"Yes, ma'am."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out longer than I expected. See, this is what happens when I try doing something even remotely short and simple. *sighs* I get wordy. I think that's my problem. 
> 
> Also, I've been feeling a little insecure about my companion piece to Waiting For You getting some more attention. It's called I Can't Pretend and normally, I wouldn't ask but, can people please throw me a bone and give some written feedback? Pretty please? If it's not too much to ask? Also, my newer story That Was Us needs some love, too. Just to get that out there.
> 
> Sorry if I sound whiny. I promise I don't mean it that way. I'm just mildly unconfident and in need of validation for these things. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!! :)


End file.
